ytvfandomcom-20200215-history
YTV Programs
This page is an archive of all the past and presently running shows on YTV. Note: These lists does NOT reference to the shows being over, they only refer to YTV's past and present show airings. To see the specific dates for the shows' status click their links. Programming Current Programming YTV Originals Live Action Series *Make It Pop (December 1, 2018; Reruns only) *Some Assembly Required (2016; Reruns only) *The Stanley Dynamic (2019; Reruns only) *Undercover High (2019; Reruns only) Animated Series *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (February 20, 2017) *Chuck's Choice (May 6, 2017; Reruns only) *Go Away, Unicorn! (September 7, 2018) Aquired Series Live Action Series *Cousins for Life (January 11, 2019) *Drake & Josh (2019; Reruns only) *Henry Danger (October 8, 2014) *iCarly (2019; Reruns only) *Just Kidding (2019; Reruns only) *Knight Squad (March 16, 2018) *Lip Sync Battle Shorties (December 2016) *Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn (2018; Reruns only) *Sam & Cat (2019; Reruns only) *Star Falls (October 2018) *Victorious (2019; Reruns only) *Are You Smarter Than a 5th Grader? (August 9, 2019) *All That (September 6, 2019) *America's Most Musical Family (November 1, 2019) Animated Series *Bakugan: Battle Planet (January 11, 2019) *Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures (June 2018) *LEGO Ninjago: March if the Oni (June 2019) *LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (October 2018) *The Loud House (September 5, 2016) *Numb Chucks (2019; Reruns only) *Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (July 27, 2018) *Shopkins (January 2019) *SpongeBob SquarePants (March 4, 2000) *Wayside (2019; Reruns only) *44 Cats (October 5, 2019) *Power Players (October 12, 2019) *The Casagrandes (October 14, 2019) *It's Pony (February 1, 2020) *Rainbow Rangers (February 1, 2020) *Lego City Adventures (February 14, 2020) Upcoming programming *The Hardy Boys (2020) *Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (TBA 2020) Former Programming YTV Originals Live Action Series *15/Love *2030 CE *The Adrenaline Project *The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon *The Adventures of Shirley Holmes *The Anti-Gravity Room *The Big Comfy Couch *Big Wolf on Campus *The Bittles *Breaker High *Cache Craze *Catwalk *Clips *Cook'd *Dark Oracle *Dog House *Driving Me Crazy *Extreme Babysitting *Family Biz *Fries with That? *The Fuzzpaws *Galidor *Game Gurus *Game On *Gamerz *Groundling Marsh *Guinevere Jones *Hit List *How To Be Indie *I Was A Sixth Grade Alien *In Real Life *It's Alive! *Japanizi: Going, Going, Gong! *Kitty Cats *Life with Boys *Little Big Kid *Made Up *Maniac Mansion *Max & Shred *Mental Block *Monster Warriors *Mr. Young *My Hometown *My Special Book *The New Addams Family *The Next Star *Open Heart *Panda Bear Daycare *Pet Squad *PJ Katie's Farm *Prank Patrol *Radio Active *Ride *Ruffus the Dog *The Screech Owls *Seriously Weird *Squawk Box *Student Bodies *Survive This *System Crash *That's So Weird! *Tricked *Uh Oh! *Unnatural History *Vampire High *Video & Arcade Top 10 *YTV Kids *YTV News *YTV Rocks *The Zack Files *Zoink'd Animated Series *3 Amigonauts *The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police *Almost Naked Animals *The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers *Anthony Ant *Babar and the Adventures of Badou *Beast Machines *Beast Wars: Transformers *Being Ian *BeyWheelz *The Boy *Brady's Beasts *Captain Flamingo *Chip'n Orbit *Edgar & Ellen *Erky Perky *Freaky Stories *Funpak *George and Martha *Grossology *Jacob Two-Two *Jane and the Dragon *Jibber Jabber *Kid vs. Kat *League of Super Evil *Martin Mystery *Mona the Vampire *Monster Buster Club *Monster by Mistake *Mysticons *Nerds and Monsters *Oh No! It's an Alien Invasion *Pearlie *Ralf the Record Rat *Rated A for Awesome *ReBoot *ReBoot: The Guardian Code *Redakai: Conquer the Kairu *Ruby Gloom *Rupert *Scaredy Squirrel *Shadow Raiders *Short Circutz *Sidekick *Stickin' Around *Storm Hawks *Team Galaxy *Three Delivery *Ultimate Book of Spells *Urban Vermin *Viva Piñata *Watership Down *Weird-Oh's *Weird Years *Will and Dewitt *Willa's Wild Life *Xcalibur *Yvon of the Yukon *Zeke's Pad *The ZhuZhus *Zixx Acquired Series Live Action Series *100 Things To Do Before High School *2point4 Children *8 Simple Rule *Adventures in Rainbow Country *The Adventures of Black Beauty *The Adventures of the Black Stallion *The Adventures of Robin Hood *The Adventures of Snelgrove Snail *Alphabet Soup *The Amazing Live Sea Monkeys *America's Funniest Home Videos *Animorphs *Are You Afraid of the Dark? *Are You Being Served? *Audubon Wildlife Theatre *Back to Sherwood *Bad Boyes *Ballooner Landing *Bananas in Pyjamas *Batman *Beezoo's Attic *Bella and the Bulldogs *Big Bad Beetleborgs *Big Time Rush *Blake's 7 *Bonanza *Bottom *Boy Dominic *Boy Meets World *Bread *Brotherly Love *Buffy the Vampire Slayer *Caitlin's Way *Camp Cariboo *The Carol Burnett Show *Clueless *Contact *Crash Zone *Dangerous Minds *Dead Last *Deepwater Black *Deke Wilson's Mini-Mysteries *Dennis the Menace *Dinosaurs *Doctor Who *Double Dare *The Dr. Fad Show *The Edison Twins *Eerie, Indiana *Elephant Boy *Elliot Moose *Endurance *Escape from Scorpion Island *Every Witch Way *Everybody Hates Chris *Falcon Beach *Family Ties *Farscape *Fear *Five Times Dizzy *The Flaxton Boys *Flipper (1964) *Flipper (1995) *Follyfoot *The Forest Rangers *Fraggle Rock *Free to Fly *Friday Night Lights *Fun House *Game Shakers *The Generation Gap *Genius Junior *Get Smart *Ghost Trackers *The Ghosts of Motley Hall *Gigglesnort Hotel *Girlz TV *Going Great *Goosebumps *Gruey *The Haunted Hathaways *Hey Vern, It's Ernest! *The Hilarious House of Frightenstein *The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy *Hollywood's 10 Best *Home and Away *Home Improvement *The Hoobs *House of Anubis *How to Rock *Hunter Street *I Am Frankie *I Love Mummy *Incredible Story Studios *The Intrepids *Jep! *Jim Henson's Animal Show *The Jim Henson Hour *The Journey of Allen Strange *The Judge *Just for Laughs: Gags *Just Jordan *Just Like Mom *The KangaZoo Club *Karaoke Star Jr. *Katts and Dog *Keeping Up Appearances *Kevin Can Wait *Kids Can Rock and Roll *The Kids of Degrassi Street *Kyle XY *Lamb Chop's Play-Along *Lassie *LazyTown *Leo and Me *Let's Go *Life Unexpected *Little House on the Prairie *The Little Vampire *The Littlest Hobo *The Lone Ranger *Los Luchadores *Lucy Sullivan Is Getting Married *Madison *Malcolm in the Middle *Man with a Plan *Marie-Soleil *Marvin Marvin *Me & Max *Me and My Girl *Merlin *The Middle *Mission: 4Count *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Mr. Microchip *The Muppet Show *Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom *My Babysitter's a Vampire *My Family *My Favorite Martian *My Wife and Kids *The Naked Brothers Band *Nanalan' *The New Leave It to Beaver *News from Zoos *Nick Arcade *The Nick Cannon Show *Nickelodeon Guts *Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation *No Sweat *Ocean Girl *The Odyssey *Once Upon a Hamster *One Foot in the Grave *Operation Ouch! *Out of Jimmy's Head *The Paul Daniels Magic Show *Paul Hann and Friends *Picture Pages *Positive Parenting *Power Rangers Megaforce *Power Rangers Samurai *Puttnam's Prairie Emporium *The Puzzle Place *R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour: The Series *Ready or Not *Red Dwarf *Robin of Sherwood *Rock 'n Talk *Romeo! *Romper Room *Ronnie & The Browns *The Roy Rogers Show *Ruby & The Rockits *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch *The Saddle Club *The Sausage Factory *Scariest Places on Earth *School of Rock *The Secret World of Alex Mack *Shining Time Station *Size Small *Small Talk *Smallville *Smith & Smith *Space: 1999 *Spatz *Splatalot! *Streetnoise *The Substitute *Suburgatory *Super Dave *Superhuman Samurai Syber-Squad *Surf Shack *Surf's Up! Let's Cook *S.W.A.L.K. *Sweet Valley High *Take Part *Tales of the Riverbank *Talia in the Kitchen *Tattooed *Teenage Alien Fighters from Beverly Hills *Tell-a-Tale Town *That's Incredible! *Thumb Wrestling Federation *Thunderbirds *The Thundermans *Timeblazers *The Tomorrow People *The Tripods *The Trouble with Tracy *True Jackson V.P. *The Underdog Show *Unfabulous *Vid Kids *The Waterville Gang *Wendell & Vinnie *Weird Science *What I Like About You *Wheel 2000 *The White Shadow *Wide World of Kids *Wild & Crazy Kids *Wild Guess *Wild Kingdom *Wildlife on One *The Wild Side *Willy And Floyd *Wipeout *Wipeout Canada *Wishbone *Wonderstruck *World's Funniest Videos: Top 10 Countdown *The Worst Witch *Worzel Gummidge *The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss *Yes, Dear *Yes Minister *Yes You Can *You Can't Do That on Television *The Young Ones *Young Sherlock: The Mystery of the Manor House *Zorro Animated Series * .hack//Sign * 6teen * Aaaahh!!! Real Monsters * Abby Hatcher * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective * Action Man (1995) * Action Man (2000) * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog * The Adventures of Blinky Bill * The Adventures of the Galaxy Rangers * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends * The Adventures of Tintin * The Adventures of the Little Prince * Æon Flux * ALF: The Animated Series * Alienators: Evolution Continues * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series * Alvin and the Chipmunks * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * Anatole * Animal Stories * The Animals of Farthing Wood * Animaniacs * The Angry Beavers * Archibald the Koala * Artifacts * Astro Boy (1980) * Astro Boy (2003) * Attack of the Killer Tomatoes * B-Daman Crossfire * Babar * Back to the Future * Bakugan New Vestroia * Batman Beyond * Batman: The Animated Series * Battle B-Daman * Beethoven * Beetlejuice * The Berenstain Bears * Bertha * Beyblade * Beyblade: Metal Saga * Big Guy and Rusty the Boy Robot * Big Sister, Little Brother * Biker Mice from Mars (1993) * Biker Mice from Mars (2006) * Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures * Bionic Six * Blackstar * Blaster's Universe * Bleach * Blue Dragon * The Bluffers * Bobobobs * Bob and Margaret * Bobby's World * Bomberman Jetters * The Bots Master * Brambly Hedge * Brats of the Lost Nebula * Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars * Budgie the Little Helicopter * Bump in the Night * C Bear and Jamal * Cadillacs and Dinosaurs * Captain N: The Game Master * Captain Power and the Soldiers of the Future * Captain Star * The Care Bears * Case Closed * Casper's Scare School * CatDog * The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! * Cave Kids * The Centurions * Challenge of the GoBots * Charley and Mimmo * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Charlie Chalk * Clang Invasion * Committed * Code Lyoko * COPS * Count Duckula * Counterfeit Cat * The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures * The Cramp Twins * Crapston Villas * The Crayon Box * Cubix * D'Myna Leagues * Daria * Darkstalkers * Dawdle the Donkey * Death Note * Dennis the Menace * Denver, the Last Dinosaur * Detention * Dexter's Laboratory * D.I.C.E. * The Dick & Paula Celebrity Special * Digimon * Dinga Cat * Dino-Riders * Dino Babies * Dinosaur King * Dinozaurs * Doctor Snuggles * Dog City * Don't Eat the Neighbours * Doug * Downtown * Dragon Ball * Dragon Ball GT * Dragon Ball Z * Dragon Flyz * Dragon Hunters * The Dreamstone * Dr. Katz, Professional Therapist * DuckTales * Duel Masters * Dumb Bunnies * Earthworm Jim * Eek! The Cat * Eliot Kid * Eureka Seven * Exosquad * Extreme Ghostbusters * Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes * Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids * Fievel's American Tails * Flash Gordon * The Flintstones * Flying Rhino Junior High * The Forgotten Toys * Freakazoid! * Fullmetal Alchemist * Futurama * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 * Gadget Boy & Heather * Garfield and Friends * The Garfield Show * Generation O! * The Genie Family * George Shrinks * The Get Along Gang * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Ghostbusters * Girlstuff/Boystuff * Godzilla * Grisù * Grizzly Tales for Gruesome Kids * Growing Up Creepie * Hamtaro * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures * The Harveytoons Show * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983) * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002) * Heathcliff * Hello Kitty and Friends * Hey Arnold! * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi * Histeria! * Home Movies * Hoota and Snoz * The Huckleberry Hound Show * Idaten Jump * Insektors * Inspector Gadget * Inuyasha * Itsy Bitsy Spider * Jackie Chan Adventures * Jayce and the Wheeled Warriors * Jellabies * Jem * The Jetsons * Justice League Unlimited * KaBlam! * Kinnikuman * Kipper * Kissyfur * Krypto the Superdog * Kung Fu Dino Posse * The Land Before Time * The Legend Of Zelda * Legion of Super Heroes * Lisa * The Littl' Bits * The Littles * Littlest Pet Shop (1995) * Littlest Pet Shop (2012) * Looney Tunes * Looped * M.A.S.K. * Mad Jack the Pirate * Magic Adventures of Mumfie * The Magic Key * Mamemo * Maple Town * MÄR * The Mask: Animated Series * Maya the Bee * Medabots * Men in Black: The Series * The Mighty Hercules * Mighty Max * Mischief City * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED * Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny * Mobile Suit Gundam Wing * Monster Allergy * Monster Force * Monster Rancher * Monsuno * Morph * Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm * The Mr. Men Show * Mummies Alive! * The Mummy: The Animated Series * Muppet Babies * My Little Pony * Naruto * The New Archies * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Night Hood * Ninjago: March of the Oni * Ōban Star-Racers * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * One Piece * Oscar's Oasis * OWL/TV * Pablo the Little Red Fox * Pandalian * Pat & Mat * Penny Crayon * Percy the Park Keeper * The Pink Panther * Pinky and the Brain * Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain * Pippi Longstocking * The Pirates of Dark Water * Plonsters * Pocket Dragon Adventures * The Poddington Peas * Pokémon * Pokémon Chronicles * Police Academy: The Animated Series * Popples * Postman Pat * Pound Puppies (1986) * Pound Puppies (2010) * Power Stone * Poochini's Yard * The Powerpuff Girls * Pretty Cure * Princess Gwenevere and the Jewel Riders * Problem Child * Quack Pack * The Quick Draw McGraw Show * Rabbids Invasion * Rainbow Brite * Rantanplan * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest * The Real Ghostbusters * Regal Academy * The Ren & Stimpy Show * Rescue Heroes * Rex the Runt * Road Rovers * Robotboy * Rocko's Modern Life * Rocket Power * RollBots * Romuald the Reindeer * Roswell Conspiracies: Aliens, Myths and Legends * Rugrats * Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs * Sailor Moon * Saint Seiya * Samurai Jack * Samurai Pizza Cats * Santo Bugito * The Savage Dragon * Seven Little Monsters * Shaman King * Sharky & George * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sheeep * Shuriken School * Silver Surfer * Sitting Ducks * Skunk Fu! * Sky Dancers * The Smoggies * Snailympics * Sonic X * Space Goofs * Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sea * Speed Racer * Spider! * Spider-Man * Spider-Man: The Animated Series * Spider-Man: The New Animated Series * Spliced * The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper * Spot the Dog * Star Street: The Adventures of the Star Kids * Static Shock * Street Fighter * Street Sharks * Stressed Eric * Stuart Little: The Animated Series * Stunt Dawgs * Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire * Super Duper Sumos * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! * Superior Defender Gundam Force * Superman: The Animated Series * Swamp Thing * Taz-Mania * Teen Titans * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Three Friends and Jerry * ThunderCats * Timothy Goes to School * Tiny Toon Adventures * Tokyo Mew Mew * Tom & Jerry Kids * The Tom and Jerry Show * Toonsylvania * The Toothbrush Family * Toxic Crusaders * Transformers: Animated * Transformers: Armada * Transformers: Cybertron * Transformers: Cyberverse * Transformers: Energon * Transformers: Robots in Disguise * The Transformers * Trollz * Turtle Island * The Twins * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Underdog * The Undersea Adventures of Captain Nemo * The Vision of Escaflowne * The Wacky World of Tex Avery * Walter Melon * Waynehead * The Weekenders * Weird-Oh's * What-a-Mess * The Wild Thornberrys * Wild West C.O.W.-Boys of Moo Mesa * The Wind in the Willows * Wing Commander Academy * Winx Club * Wisdom of the Gnomes * Wish Kid * Witch Hunter Robin * The Wizard of Oz * Wolverine and the X-Men * The Woody Woodpecker Show * Works * The World of David the Gnome * The World of Peter Rabbit and Friends * X-Men: Evolution * X-Men: The Animated Series * Xiaolin Showdown * The Yogi Bear Show * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal * Zatch Bell! * The Zeta Project * Zoids: New Century Category:YTV